Sweet Blood
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When Katherine was chased out of her home she had her best friend with her, a woman named Jessamine, who happens to be a witch and falls in love with the eldest Salvatore brother. This is her story. Damon/OC. (Before And During First Season)


Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Sweet Blood. It's a long one by the way and just the first part of their past. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite. This takes place before and during the fist season (this will not match up with the rest of the show or any of the books). I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just own Jessamine, Sabine, Amelia, Florence, and Ellen. Thanks again! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Back To The Beginning (Part One)  
**

**October 1490 - Bulgaria  
**

Jessamine gasped when she walked into the Petrova household, one of the maids had come and told her what was happened, most likely Katerina's orders. Sweat shined on Katerina's skin and the bags under her eyes showed her exhaustion from the childbirth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jessa wiped the tears from the brunette's eyes looking wildly around from the newborn that she empathy knew Katerina wanted. "They took her!" She wailed tears rolling faster down her rosy cheeks. "They wouldn't let me see her! I have to see her!"

"It's okay, Rina." Jessa whispered hugging her friend to her chest, feeling her tears soak through her dress. She patted her back wanting nothing more than to hurt her parents for doing that to her. If only they knew the whole story, that Katerina was in love with the father of her daughter, that he was going to leave his wife and two sons. She had been so happy that she had given herself to him only to find out he had lied and a few days later she found out that she was pregnant._They would have to forgive her then, wouldn't they?_ Jessa thought with a small frown as Katerina sat up wiping at her eyes unhappily, trying to cut herself off from her emotions and failing.

Telling her that she would be right back, Jessa walked out of the room and down the hall to the study where she sensed the parents were. As she walked she used her gifts to freeze everyone in the house except Katerina, the baby, and herself so they wouldn't be bothered. She quickly opened the door and walked over to the small cradle sitting across the room where Mr. and Mrs. Petrova frozen looking in the middle of a argument. She quickly picked up the almost asleep newborn and carried her back to the bedroom making Katerina look up when she opened the door.

Everything that had happened in the last year flashed through Katerina's eyes as she stared down at her daughter. The baby stared up at her, now fully awake, deep brown eyes shined with curiously and pale white skin shined lightly in the firelight. Running one hand over the baby's head she tried to flatten her full head of brown locks only to end up smiling when they refused to cooperate much like her own. _Evangeliya_, Katerina thought to herself knowing it was the perfect name for the petite newborn.

Jessamine sat on the edge of the bed silently taking in the sight of her best friend and her daughter. Evangeliya cooed happily while her mother spoke to her, letting her know that she loved her and hoped she was never unloved with her new family. After placing one final kiss on her head, Katerina handed Evangeliya back to Jessamine knowing that her friend could only freeze the house for so long. "One day, you will met again." Jessamine assured her before carrying Evangeliya out of the room.

**June 1492 - England  
**

_It has been almost two years since Evangeliya was born and Rina is doing much better then when we first moved to England. She no longer cries herself to sleep every night like when she was first banished from Bulgaria and lost her daughter. She seems more like herself before she became pregnant, happy and always looking for the next adventure to come her way. Her adventure came when she caught the eye of both Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus but I do not think that she realizes the danger that comes with it. Aunt Sabine has been in contact with a witch who is pretending to be on the Original's side, Amelia who was more than willing to give us news on the their plan but not much has been given. I fear the worst is yet to come to them._

Finishing her entry Jessamine moved from her desk and began looking through her dresses for something suitable for the ball tonight. The door opened and Jessa didn't have to bother looking back to know who it was, her aura told her everything she needed to know. "The blue dress or the red one?"

"The dark green one." Her maid, Ellen answered from where she was standing behind her looking at the dresses. With a small smile, Jessa picked the dress out of her closet and laid it on the bed wondering how she hadn't thought of that. The dress went amazingly with her red waist length curls and made her forest green eyes pop without a bit of makeup. Ellen helped her undress and redress before sitting her down at the vanity. It seemed like hours for Ellen to finish her makeup and tighten her curls so they looked perfect.

"Jessa!" Katerina yelled as she danced into her bedroom just moments after Ellen had finished her work. Katerina's maid Mary was no where to be found but it was clear that she helped Katerina get ready. Her curls had been left alone since they were already tight but her makeup was perfectly done and made her usually normal brown eyes sparkle drawing your attention. "Sabine is waiting downstairs for us and is in a hurry." It wasn't anything new for Jessa's aunt to be inpatient. Sabine was always wanting to get some place as fast as possible and never wanted to wait for anyone she was with.

**January 1493 - England**

Jessamine gasped pulling on the ropes that bounded her wrists and ankles. The Circle stood outside of the "devil's trap" which was just an witching trap used to trap a witch inside and take away her powers. Jessa was just a normal human inside of it making her defenseless against the thirteen witches who were watching her struggle against the ropes even though if she got free she would be unable to get out until the witch who coasted the trap was dead or removed it. Eyes pleading she turned to Sabine sobbing that she had done nothing wrong and wanted to be released. But her aunt showed no mercy.

"Jessamine Elia Axel, you are being sentenced for the helping of vampires against your circle." Florence began holding the Circle's grimore in front of her flipping to the page that Jessa feared most. "You will be sentenced to an immortal life of doing the goddess' will unable to resist and you will have the empathy to feel everyone's regret after these service's are done." And with that, all the members began chanting the spell that Jessa had known they would use.

_Oh gran deus escoita a nosa oración e resposta._  
_Non máis facer que este neno coa idade,_  
_Facela inmortal e debe calmar a súa rabia._

Pain filled every pore of Jessa's being as she struggled to get away from them as the witches stood in a perfect circle just inches from the edge of the trap. Everyone was chanting with as much power giving her as much pain as they could. Suddenly all the men and women that she helped do the same spell to flashed in front of her eyes, their pain and suffering. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it was all a nightmare but the pain worsened letting her know that it wasn't. It was all her fault too, if only she hadn't helped Lord Kol with his problem. If only she had thought through everything before giving him that charm. If only she had realized sooner rather than later that he planed to use it against her own circle, her sisters.

_Oh gran deus responder a nosa oración_  
_Castigar a filla dela facendo de malo,_  
_Tomé este corpo e facer o que pode-_

Their chanting was broken off and the terrible pain stopped as Florence's neck was ripped open by a blur. Suddenly circle members were dropping onto the dirt floor, blood pooling on the ground next to each other and molding together. Katerina stood in the middle of it licking her lips looking as though she had done something horrible and had no remorse making Jessa almost smile. She had known of Katerina's plan and was glad that it had worked since it helped her in the long run.

Katerina quickly untied her but just as she was about to feed her some blood in hopes of healing her, Jessamine feel unconscious. Katerina hoped that she had gotten there in time that the spell hadn't done to much damage but they wouldn't know for sure until Jessa woke. She ran her to her new room at a house where she compelled the person to let her in and stay for a few nights. Katrina laid her best friend on the bed and disappeared into the night leaving the owner of the house with strict compulsion to take care of her for however long she was there.


End file.
